


Ordo Salutis

by Sango



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Comedy, Dubious Consent, Fantasy, Moresomes, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Emiel vorrebbe diventare novizio nella Congrega dei maghi. Purtroppo per lui non ha nessun potere magico. In compenso è in grado di mettersi nei guai senza troppa fatica.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Ordo Salutis

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa alla sesta settimana del COWT 10 di Lande di Fandom.  
> La missione 5 prevede di usare una locuzione latina come titolo e prompt per la storia. Ordo salutis significa, letteralmente, piano per la salvezza.

Emiel era arrivato alla Congrega tre settimane prima. Un mago di passaggio nel suo villaggio, una decina di anni prima, aveva esaminato tutti i bambini e aveva detto che vedeva un grande potenziale in lui, perciò i suoi genitori lo avevano mandato nella capitale non appena aveva compiuto sedici anni, l'età giusta per candidarsi al noviziato.  
La Congrega aveva delle regole molto severe in generale, per tutti i suoi membri, ma ancora di più quando si trattava di accogliere i novizi. Ogni ragazzo che avesse avuto il desiderio di diventare un mago doveva passare un mese nella sede principale della Congrega, costruita poco lontano dal Palazzo Reale, perché potesse essere osservato e testato dai Mastri togati. Se questi vedevano in lui delle reali capacità il giovane riceveva la stola del novizio e veniva affidato a un mago togato in attività, in base alle proprie peculiarità e a quelle della sua magia, perché lo istruisse sulle pratiche magiche in generale e, soprattutto, in quello che sarebbe diventato il suo campo di specializzazione, lontano dalla Congrega. In caso contrario veniva buttato fuori senza nessuno scrupolo e nessun rimorso, e rispedito da dove era venuto. Solo raramente i novizi venivano istruiti nella sede della Congrega, ed era un onore riservato a quei pochi eletti il cuoi potere magico veniva riconosciuto da tutti i Maestri, senza nessuna eccezione, come di molto superiore alla norma.  
Ovviamente, non era questo il caso di Emiel. Il mago che lo aveva lodato doveva essere ubriaco, o matto, oppure un ciarlatano. O magari era tutte e tre le cose insieme. Perché era chiaro che Emiel non aveva praticamente nessun tipo di potere magico, e se davvero c'era era nascosto così in profondità all'interno del suo corpo che era praticamente impossibile da raggiungere. Era talmente inutile che perfino gli altri aspiranti novizi che erano arrivati in Congrega nel suo stesso periodo si prendevano gioco di lui e lo schernivano per il essere così inetto. I Maestri, invece, non avevano detto una parola sull'argomento, si limitavano a guardarlo con espressioni perplesse e rassegnate, solo alcuni di loro si erano spinti fino a scuotere la testa al suo ennesimo fallimento.  
Nella Congrega erano presenti quindici Maestri. Non era un numero causale, perché in realtà il titolo di Maestro, nonché il diritto di dimorare all'interno della Congrega, era concesso solo a quelli che erano riconosciuti, tramite quelli che i maghi chiamavano Riti di Nomina ma che erano in realtà solo semplici duelli magici, come i più potenti utilizzatori delle discipline magiche riconosciute dalla loro tradizione. Vi erano quattordici tipi di magia: Protezione, che si concentrava sugli incantesimi a difesa di cose e persone; Controllo, che permetteva ai suoi utilizzatori di avere il controllo mentale sugli esseri viventi; Divinazione, che si occupava di prevedere eventi futuri; Evocazione, che permetteva di convocare creature magiche che vivevano in questo o in altri piani; Illusione, con la quale era possibile creare immagini false di qualunque cosa; Trasformazione, che serviva a cambiare forma a oggetti inanimati e a esseri viventi, anche se per questi ultimi occorreva un potere magico notevole; Necromanzia, che permetteva a chi ne aveva la predisposizione di mettersi in contatto con le creature morte, a volte riuscendo perfino a evocarle in questo piano temporale; Pozionismo, che non era altro che l'arte di creare pozioni di qualsiasi tipo; Incanto, la forma più basilare e diffusa di magia, che permetteva di svolgere compiti più o meno comuni con il solo utilizzo di parole specifiche o cantilene; Taumaturgia, l'arte di curare uomini e animali con il proprio potere magico; e infine le quattro Elementarie, che permettevano di controllare gli spiriti dei quattro elementi presenti in ogni luogo: l'Elementaria di Fuoco, l'Elementaria di Acqua, l'Elementaria di Terra, e l'Elementaria di Aria.  
All'interno della Congrega dimoravano i Maestri di ciascuna delle quattordici discipline magiche. Con loro viveva anche il Gran Maestro, il più potente in assoluto tra i Maghi, colui che padroneggiava più di una disciplina, che guidava i Maestri e tutti i maghi del regno.  
Razor, l'attuale Gran maestro, era il più giovane ad aver assunto quella carica fin da quando la Congrega era stata fondata. Era uno dei pochissimi eletti a essere stato istruito dai Maestri del suo tempo, perché il suo predecessore aveva capito nel momento stesso in cui lo aveva visto per la prima volta che possedeva un potere superiore a quello di qualunque altro mago vivente, e con molta probabilità anche superiore a quello di qualcunque altro mago fosse vissuto fino a quel momento. Aveva ricevuto la toga dopo appena un paio d'anni di noviziato, quando in genere la maggior parte dei maghi ce ne metteva almeno dieci per raggiungere lo stesso obiettivo, ed era diventato Gran Maestro a ventisei anni, quando il suo mentore aveva deciso di rinunciare al suo incarico per potersi godere in tutta tranquillità la vecchiaia e i suoi venti nipotini. Nei dieci anni da quando aveva ricevuto il titolo aveva apportato diversi cambiamenti all'interno della Congrega, soprattutto per quanto riguardava la gerarchia, mettendo a tacere le proteste della vecchia guardia di maghi ancora fortemente aggrappati alle antiche tradizioni a suon di incantesimi di fuoco e di incatenamento. Razor non era un santo, ma era indubbio che da quando aveva preso il potere all'interno della Congrega i maghi avevano smesso di spadroneggiare in giro e di adoperarsi per servire davvero il loro popolo, così come avevano stabilito dovessero fare i loro antenati.  
Nel momento in cui Emiel era arrivato nella capitale, il più vecchio tra i maestri della Congrega era proprio Razor, e aveva appena trentasei anni. Ed era stato proprio lui a decidere che sarebbe dovuto restare fino alla fine del mese di osservazione, per qualche oscuro motivo che nemmeno Emiel stesso era riuscito a capire.  
A una settimana esatta dalla fine del suo periodo di prova, il ragazzo si trovava nella stanza che lì alla Congrega veniva chiamata La Sala delle Polveri. I maghi davano sempre nomi altisonanti a tutto ciò che li riguardava per sentirsi più importanti, ma quel posto non era altro che un magazzino nel quale venivano conservati i vasi con i materiali in polvere per i loro incantesimi. Il Maestro di Pozionismo, che era anche l'addetto alla cura della Sala, aveva deciso che, dato che non era in grado di manifestare nessun tipo di magia, poteva perlomeno rendersi utile con i lavori manuali, perciò lo aveva incaricato di spolverare la stanza.  
Sarebbe dovuto essere un lavoro semplice, ma Emiel avrebbe dovuto sapere che di semplice, da quando era arrivato in quel posto, non era rimasto assolutamente nulla. Stava passando lo spolverino di piuma d'oca, solo il meglio per i maghi, e a quanto pareva anche per i loro servitori, sopra l'ennesimo scaffale che per lui era uguale a tutti gli altri, quando fece un movimento sbagliato e un vaso di un rosso brillante, che era già stato messo in bilico troppo vicino al bordo da qualcuno che avrebbe dovuto ripassare per bene le norme di sicurezza, gli cadde addosso, e ovviamente si aprì durante il tragitto. Emiel si ritrovò ricoperto dalla testa ai piedi di una polvere verde dallo strano odore, e capì all'istante che non ne sarebbe venuto fuori nulla di buono.  
Era ancora seduto sul pavimento nel quale era caduto per cercare inutilmente di schivare il vaso, incerto sul da farsi, quando il Maestro di Pozionismo si affacciò sulla porta della stanza, di certo per controllare che svolgesse bene il compito che gli era stato affidato e che non lasciasse in giro nemmeno un granello di polvere. Quando vide in che condizioni era, gli diede l'impressione che potesse avere un malore da un momento all'altro.  
Senza perdere tempo, il Maestro fece sparire la polvere verde che lo ricopriva con un semplice incantesimo e gli ordinò di seguirlo. Emiel si convinse che quella polvere doveva essere un potente veleno, o qualcosa che rendeva chi ne era vittima infetto di qualche malattia grave e molto contagiosa, perché l'uomo si assicurò di non sfiorarlo nemmeno con un dito mentre camminavano tra i corridoi della Congrega. Lo condusse Sanctorum Privato, cioè l'ufficio, del Gran Maestro e, senza nemmeno salutare lui e gli altri due Maestri presenti nella stanza, gli spiegò che lo aveva trovato completamente ricoperto di polvere di scarabeo.  
Emiel non aveva idea di cosa fosse, di preciso, la polvere di scarabeo, ma di sicuro non era nulla di buono a giudicare dalla reazione che avevano avuto i tre uomini presenti nella stanza. Trasalirono tutti, sconvolti, e fissarono su di lui degli sguardi pieni di orrore, cosa che non lo aiutò affatto a tranquillizzarsi. Anche perché stava iniziando a sentire delle sensazioni abbastanza strane.  
Fu il Gran maestro in persona a spiegargli cosa gli stava succedendo, e in tutta onestà Emiel avrebbe di gran lunga preferito restare nell'ignoranza.  
“La povere di scarabeo è l'eccitante più potente che esista al mondo, ne bastano pochi granelli per risvegliare l'appetito di chiunque, perfino di qualcuno del tutto indifferente a certi tipi di piacere, o addirittura di un uomo a un passo dalla morte. Essere entrato in contatto con una quantità così grande di polvere, averla respirata e averla assorbita attraverso tutto il tuo corpo è qualcosa che purtroppo mette in serio repentaglio la tua vita.”  
“Oh dei! Ma... potete fare una delle vostre magie, magari una pozione e...”  
“Non esiste nessun antidoto conosciuto per la polvere di Scarabeo” lo gelò il Gran Maestro. “Nessuna pozione può aiutarti.”  
Emiel vide il mondo iniziare a girargli intorno e il Maestro di Pozionismo, che era ancora al suo fianco, si affrettò a sostenerlo per evitare che crollasse al suolo come un sacco di patate. Quel semplice contatto, però, gli provocò intense fitte di dolore in tutto il corpo, o comunque qualcosa di molto simile al dolore, e quando lo sentì genere il giovane Maestro si affrettò ad adagiarlo sul pavimento e ad allontanarsi da lui.  
“È il momento di elaborare un Ordo Salutis!” sentenziò il Gran Maestro.  
“Ma quella è roba da chierici” fece notare il Maestro di Elementaria di Fuoco. “Cosa c'entra la salute dell'anima del ragazzo con la voglia di sesso che la polvere di scarabeo gli sta provocando?”  
“Dettagli insignificanti” lo liquidò Razor, muovendo la mano come se volesse scacciare un insetto molesto. “Dobbiamo pensare a un piano per salvargli la vita e mantenerlo sano, un Ordo Salutis come ho detto” continuò come se niente fosse, mentre convocava uno dei tanti servi che prestavano servizio nella Congrega. “Radunate qui tutti gli altri Maestri” ordinò ai quattro Maghi presenti nel suo ufficio, prima di rivolgersi a lui, ancora accovacciato contro il muro. “Tu, invece, andrai subito negli Appartamenti Reali. Guidalo tu” ordinò al servo che li aveva appena raggiunti.  
Emiel non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di chiedere in cosa consistesse, nello specifico, il piano a cui stava pensando per salvargli la vita. Sperò solo che qualunque cosa fosse funzionasse davvero, perché era troppo giovane per morire in quel modo.  
Il Gran Maestro lo raggiunse poco tempo dopo, seguito da tutti gli altri quattordici Maestri della Congrega. Avevano tutti una strana espressione in volto, ma Emiel ne comprese il significato solo quando Razor si decise finalmente a esporgli il suo piano brillante. E a quel punto quasi si convinse di preferire la morte per troppa eccitazione non sfogata, e grazie tante.  
“Come già sai, non esiste nessun antidoto per la polvere di scarabeo. In genere, un'esposizione così massiccia porterebbe a un'inevitabile morte tra atroci sofferenze, perché non si riuscirebbe a far sfogare abbastanza il soggetto colpito, se capisci cosa intento. Tuttavia, tu sei giovane e forte, e anche noi siamo giovani e forti, e c'è comunque un unica cosa da fare per annullare gli effetti della polvere di scarabeo. Ossia, assecondando gli effetti che ha già iniziato ad avere sul tuo organismo.”  
Emiel non aveva ancora capito dove volesse arrivare con quel discorso, ma Razor aveva deciso che era arrivato finalmente il momento di lanciargli addosso il proverbiale incantesimo chiarificante.  
“La soluzione è in realtà molto semplice: dovrai continuare a fare sesso fino a quando gli effetti della polvere non saranno completamente svaniti.”  
Emiel lo guardò perplesso, mentre gli altri Maestri iniziavano a dare segno di nervosismo. O forse solo di impazienza. Razor, però, non si curò né di lui né di loro e proseguì con le sue spiegazioni.  
“Noi, naturalmente, siamo qui per assisterti e darti tutto il nostro supporto per l'intera durata del procedimento. O, se preferisco, siamo qui per darti tutto il nostro vigore, e i nostro membri duri, per tutta la durata del procedimento. Perciò, Maestro dell'Incanto se vuoi essere così gentile, fai sparire subito tutti i suoi vestiti. Molto bene” approvò, quando l'uomo eseguì l'ordine, ignorando del tutto il sussulto spaventato che aveva avuto Emiel. “Stenditi pure sul letto e non preoccuparti di nulla. Sarò io il primo a prenderti, ed è un privilegio che mi prendo con enorme soddisfazione. Tu dovrai solo lasciarti andare e goderti l'esperienza, che ti assicuro troverai oltremodo piacevole, senza cercare di opporti. E non hai nessun bisogno di essere spaventato, il tuo corpo è già in una condizione tale per la quale essere posseduto non ti causerà nessun tipo di dolore ma, al contrario, ti darà un immane sollievo.”  
Emiel non era sicuro di aver capito bene, ma viste le sue attuali condizioni la cosa non era sorprendente. Razor aveva davvero detto che lo avrebbe preso? Aveva forse parlato di membri duri? Aveva davvero detto che si apprestava a fare sesso con lui? E cosa significava che sarebbe stato il primo? Il primo di chi? Il primo di quanti? E perché doveva succedere tante volte, non ne bastava una per far sfogare l'eccitazione che gli aveva provocato quella dannata polvere?  
Poi si azzardò a guardare gli altri Maestri e all'improvviso la sua mente si schiarì e lui capì finalmente quale fosse di preciso il loro brillante piano. Se lo sarebbero scopato. Tutti quanti. E la cosa peggiore era che dalle loro espressioni ci capiva chiaramente che volevano davvero farlo, per loro non era affatto un peso.  
Emiel pensò che avrebbe dovuto scappare, perché tanto sarebbe morto comunque e a quel punto era meglio farlo da solo che mentre aveva qualcuno che se lo scopava, ma a quel punto Razor era già arrivato davanti a lui e lo spinse a stendersi sul letto alle sue spalle, e il suo corpo traditore non fece nulla per opporsi. Al contrario, sembrava che aspettasse le sue prossime mosse con grande aspettativa.  
E Razor non si fece attendere. In pochi istanti era nudo e stava affondando due dita unte di una qualche strana crema dentro la sua apertura vergine. Con sua grande sorpresa, Emiel si ritrovò a urlare per il piacere e si svuotò sul suo stomaco dopo pochi minuti di quel trattamento. Venne almeno altre tre volte prima che Razor si decidesse a impalarlo con quella specie di mostro che si ritrovava in mezzo alle gambe. Emiel era certo che lo avrebbe spezzato in due, da tanto era lungo e grosso, e invece tutto ciò che provò fu un piacere accecante. Venne ancora, non appena Razor gli fu tutto dentro, solo per la sensazione di pienezza che gli stava facendo provare. E continuò ad avere un orgasmo dopo l'altro per tutto il tempo in cui il Gran Maestro si mosse dentro di lui. E quell'uomo aveva anche una resistenza fuori dall'ordinario e lo scopò per un tempo impressionante.  
Quando alla fine Razor si svuotò nel suo intestino Emiel sperò che fosse tutto finito, perché non era certo di poter sopportare un'altra esperienza del genere. Naturalmente non finì proprio nulla. Al contrario, quello era solo l'inizio di un lungo, lunghissimo percorso.  
Tutti i Maestri lo presero a turno, senza nemmeno lasciargli il tempo di riprendere fiato tra un amplesso e l'altro. Andarono avanti così per tutto il giorno e per tutta la notte. Il suo letto, così come il suo buco, non restarono mai vuoti per più di qualche istante. Emiel perse la ragione, nonché la cognizione del tempo, molto in fretta. La polvere di scarabeo lo aveva reso talmente eccitato che sentiva perfino dolore fisico, ma il sesso ne alleviava gli effetti, ed era bello, perciò si abbandonò senza opporre la minima resistenza. E i Maestri lo premiarono regalandogli un orgasmo dopo l'altro. Continuavano a scoparlo senza sosta, anche quando lo imboccavano perché mangiasse qualcosa, quando lo obbligavano a bere intere brocche d'acqua e perfino nelle brevi parentesi di sonno che riusciva a concedersi.  
Andarono avanti così per un'intera settimana. A quel punto gli effetti della polvere di scarabeo si erano molto attenuati e lui poteva finalmente riposare. O almeno era quello che sperava.  
Quella sera, infatti, il Gran Maestro entrò nel suo letto come se non fosse ormai fuori pericolo, e iniziò a toccarlo come aveva fatto in numero incalcolabile di volte nei giorni precedenti.  
“Voglio mostrarti qualcosa” gli disse, mentre posizionava il membro duro come una roccia contro la sua apertura, ma senza forzarla per entrare.  
Emiel sapeva che avrebbe dovuto opporsi, e ribellarsi per quello che aveva intenzione di fargli ancora una volta, nonostante ormai non avesse più bisogno di fare sesso per evitare la morte, ma non fece nulla. Anzi, il suo corpo si mosse da solo verso di lui per cercare di farselo scivolare dentro, alla ricerca di quel piacere che aveva imparato a conoscere così bene.  
“Stai buono! Concentrati e metti la mano sopra questo graffio e prova a curarlo” gli ordinò il Gran Maestro, porgendogli il proprio braccio destro leggermente ferito.  
“Non sono un guaritore!” protestò Emiel, perplesso per quella richiesta e irritato perché il suo buco era ancora desolatamente vuoto, ma Razor insistette.  
“Fallo!” lo incitò, e lui si decise a dargli retta, nella speranza di poter ottenere un premio per la sua obbedienza.  
Naturalmente non successe nulla. Non era un mago e tutti lo sapevano, perciò non capiva quale potesse essere il senso di una simile richiesta.  
Razor annuì una sola volta, come se non si fosse aspettato nulla di diverso, poi affondò in lui con forza e senza preavviso. Emiel si svuotò sul suo stomaco solo per essere stato penetrato e Razor gli mise di nuovo il suo braccio davanti agli occhi.  
“Prova adesso” pretese.  
Emiel non capiva davvero dove volesse arrivare, ma i movimenti dentro di lui si erano fermati e questo non era piacevole, perciò si rassegnò ad accontentarlo. Ancora una volta, e senza nessuna sorpresa, non successe nulla.  
Razor annuì di nuovo, poi ricominciò a muoversi e affondò in lui con spinte sempre più veloci e profonde, e in pochi minuti si stava svuotando al suo interno.  
“Un'altra volta” gli ordinò, quando ancora non si era nemmeno sfilato del tutto da lui. “Poggia la mano sul graffio e desidera che guarisca.”  
Emiel ubbidì ancora una volta, convinto a quel punto che il Gran Maestro volesse solo umiliarlo per la sua mancanza di talento, o forse per le seccature che aveva dato loro da quando era arrivato alla Congrega. Invece, con suo grande stupore, sentì la sua mano riscaldarsi e un istante dopo il graffio sul quale l'aveva appoggiata era sparito.  
Razor lo lodò con un espressione estremamente soddisfatta, e gli spiegò che lui e gli altri Maestri avevano notato il suo potere nei giorni precedenti, quando alcuni di loro avevano visto e sentito ferite e dolori di varia natura sparire mentre se lo scopavano. Il suo potere taumaturgico era molto forte, ma a quanto sembrava poteva essere attivato solo in un determinato modo. Motivo per il quale lui e tutti gli altri Maestri all'unanimità avevano stabilito di consegnargli la stola del noviziato e di istruirlo tutti insieme lì alla Congrega. Perciò doveva prepararsi a studiare sodo e a prendere parte a tutti gli esperimenti che avrebbero dovuto fare per cercare di capire a fondo il suo potere. E a essere disponibile a lavorare con tutti loro a qualunque ora del giorno e della notte.  
Emiel vide la porta della sua stanza aprirsi e tre Maestri varcarla, già mezzi nudi, e capì che gli esperimenti di cui gli aveva parlato Razor non erano che la scusa che tutti loro avevano trovato per poterselo scopare come e quanto volevano. Ancora una volta, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto protestare e ribellarsi, ma la realtà era che non ne aveva la minima intenzione.  
Per la soddisfazione di Razor e degli altri tre uomini presenti nella sua stanza, Emiel si mosse di sua spontanea volontà e si mise a quattro zampe sul letto, muovendo i fianchi in un più che esplicito invito. Un istante dopo stava urlando per il pacere. Qualcuno aveva affondato il proprio membro dentro al sua apertura, fino alla base e con un'unica forte spinta, e poi aveva cominciato a scoparselo con gusto.  
Emiel era felice di aver scoperto essere un mago, davvero, ma aveva come la sensazione che la sua strada, nella vita, non sarebbe stata esattamente la Taumaturgia, se non come lavoro secondario. Per quanto lo riguardava, poteva anche passare i suoi giorni a farsi scopare su quel letto, o sulle scrivanie negli uffici dei Maestri, o contro i muri della Congrega o in qualunque altro posto loro lo avessero voluto. Tutto ciò che voleva era essere riempito, possibilmente spesso e il più a fondo possibile. Da lì fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. E grazie tante!


End file.
